


[Fanmix] A New Commandment

by A (mumblemutter)



Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe - Priests, Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, M/M, Religion, Sexual Crisis/Awakening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-20 18:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16143272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumblemutter/pseuds/A
Summary: A soundtrack about finding faith, finding love, and questioning why the two shouldn't be compatible.





	[Fanmix] A New Commandment

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In the Darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15729417) by [AuKestrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuKestrel/pseuds/AuKestrel). 



> Created to accompany AuKestrel's "In the Darkness" as part of the 2018 due South/C6D Big Bang.

[ ](http://whateverish.org/stuff/music/darkness-mix-cover.jpg)

[Apple Music](https://itunes.apple.com/de/playlist/fanmix-in-the-darkness/pl.u-yZyVVx3TGkZLJ) | [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/37634617/playlist/60e0uFR6kDGAGSh3mRFHeF?si=3mqTaDduT5OHrnil78rlNQ) | [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gg1_xrSNgz8&list=PLISa6F6XDs8h8u0CQeIY1XPplKc9OEYSt)

### i. anima christi

> I spent years following my parents’ dueling passions: first one, then the other. They never meant me to have to choose; but finally God did.

1:01 [Into the Woods](https://www.musixmatch.com/lyrics/Fay-Wildhagen/Into-the-Woods) (Fay Wildhagen) 

You won't stay the same, among the trees and the wind  
So take My hand and I'll take you home

1:02 Reborn (Alexis Ffrench) 

1:03 [Keep the Darkness Away](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/joshuaradin/keepthedarknessaway.html) (Joshua Radin) 

I was bloodied and beat  
I couldn't stand on my feet  
And I stared into the blackened morning sky  
Wondering why  
  
How could You see all that I could be  
When I stood there naked and torn?

1:04 [Anima Christi](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Anima_Christi) (Marco Frisina) 

1:05 [If Ye Love Me](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/If_Ye_Love_Me) (Choir Of St.George's Chapel & James Vivian) 

### ii. eritis sicut deus

> I know this, now: I know why Eve ate of the apple, and I know, too, why Adam shared it; but, like Eve, I am unrepentant, I would not turn back; I will not turn back. Let Adam hide himself, cowering, from God’s wrath; I will own myself, and I would ask God why this was denied.

2:01 Running (Alexandre Desplat) 

2:02 [Shelter](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/birdy/shelter.html) (Birdy) 

Can you hear when I say  
I have never felt this way

2:03 If You Should Fall (Craig Armstrong) 

“In the church — do you remember? You said I was yours… that I should be yours. Do you remember?”

2:04 [Witness](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/sarahmclachlan/witness.html) (Sarah McLachlan) 

Will we burn in heaven  
like we do down here?

2:05 [Belong](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/editors/belong.html) (Editors) 

In this room  
Our sheltered hole  
Our skin's alive  
I wear your soul  
  
(Never belong to anyone else but me)

### iii. detestatio sacrorum

> “We are told, we are taught, to look for God in all things. No, more than that: that God is in all things, whether we see him or not. You know, my father once told me that the sky isn’t just above you, that if you look at the horizon you’ll see that it actually touches the ground. So if you think about it, wherever you go you are actually walking in the sky.”
> 
> And, truly, for the first time, I at last understand the full import of my father’s words, and a feeling of benison washes over me, nothing at all like the unreality I felt earlier; instead, the world is brighter and colours are sharper, all my senses heightened, the smell and the feel of the endless tundra, the endless horizon around me:
> 
> I am, and have been, walking in the sky all along.

3:01 [Chapel](https://genius.com/Jt-roach-chapel-lyrics) (JT Roach) 

Call it sin  
I would still worship your skin

3:02 Because This Must Be (Nils Frahm) 

3:03 [Love Alive](https://genius.com/Aaron-krause-love-alive-lyrics) (Aaron Krause) 

Love so alive, so awake  
You rush into me, tidal wave  
Burst through these walls that I've raised in my heart  
All of my senses give way  
Heaven is all I can taste

3:04 [Honest Songs](https://genius.com/Noah-gundersen-honest-songs-lyrics) (Noah Gundersen) 

So be good with what you're given  
For it's all you have to give  
We are only passing shadows  
In a mighty wind  
  
And the sound it makes  
Is an honest song  
  
Our hearts sing an honest song

3:05 [Tui Amoris Ignem](https://www.songtexte.com/songtext/taize/tui-amoris-ignem-53ef9341.html)* (Taizé) 

  

  

  

**Author's Note:**

> * My best guesses, with the help of [The Internet](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YkfSQO9aQG8&lc=UgjmC_27aKOsY3gCoAEC)™:
>
>> Gesù disse: "Vi do un comandamento nuovo: amatevi gli uni gli altri, come io vi ho amato."  
> (Jesus said: "I give you a new commandment: love one another, as I have loved you.")
>> 
>> Jezus rzekł: "Poznają wszyscy, że jesteście uczniami mymi, gdy miłować się nawzajem będziecie."  
> (Jesus said: "Everyone will know that you are my disciples, when you love one another.")
>> 
>> Jesus said: "No one has greater love than this: to lay down one's life for those one loves."
>> 
>> A ceci nous avons connu l'amour: le Christ a donné sa vie pour nous. Bienaimés, aimons-nous les uns les autres, puisque l'amour est de Dieu.  
> (This is how we know love: Christ gave his life for us. Beloved, let us love one another, since love is from God.)


End file.
